Forbidden Love
by bloodykisses-ox
Summary: Light Yagumi falls for a shinigami and in his desperate attempt to see his own life span he will do anything. Or will the Shinigami steal his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic obviously, don't know how it will turn out, but I have to dedicate the whole story and it's outcome to Sarahface(shadow-of-a-demon) and Sam(XbuttonsX). **

* * *

**I couldn't help it any longer. I felt the need to kill. **Pen in hand, the notebook sitting next to me on my bedroom floor, I decided to create an even better world. I would kill all wrong doers, no matter how small the crime. Looking back, I don't know why I didn't think of this in the first place. It was brilliant. The world would only be filled with the purest of souls and nobody could stop me. Even with L and the whole task force trying to foil me, they would never succeed.

"Uh, Light?" Ryuk broke the silence.

"What is it Ryuk?" I asked a little frustrated, really wanting to get back to my thoughts.

"I was just wondering why you always just sit and stare at the Death Note with that blank expression. What are you thinking?" Ryuk asked looking a bit confused at my hostile retaliation from before.

"I don't know Ryuk. Why does it matter to you anyway?" I asked, still frustrated and a bit annoyed that the Shinigami wouldn't just leave me alone.

"It's just not much fun. I dropped the Death Note for fun so that I could have a bit of entertainment in my long life," Ryuk responded thoughtfully.

"The fun is coming Ryuk, you just wait," I replied and sighed deeply.

I got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get Ryuk an apple so then maybe he would shut it. I returned to my room, tossed the apple to Ryuk, turned my back on him and sat on the floor once more.

Ryuk could get rather annoying quickly, although he might be able to help in my killing less publicized criminals. All I needed was the Shinigami eyes. Then I could see the names and life spans of everyone. But that was craziness. Half my own life span? For what? A perfect world? Exactly. This is a battle I fought with myself almost everyday, if only I had a way to know my own life span before I made the deal. Could a Shinigami be tricked? It was worth a try though, wasn't it? Not really. The thought frightened me too much. Maybe a bribe? No, that would never work, stupid Shinigami rules! Shinigami are so complicated. Humph.

"Ryuk, can I ask you something?" I asked noticing Ryuk had finished his apple.

"Sure Light, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering the rules on Shinigami….love?" I asked frightfully. Maybe he would understand more than he should.

"Oh, umm. Shinigami don't really love, there are exceptions of course. But Shinigami aren't supposed to fall for humans. Their love is forbidden."

"Oh, why is that?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Well humans are usually afraid of Shinigami and vice versa. You wouldn't believe the amount of Shinigami terrified of the human world."

"What? Shinigami afraid of humans?" I gasped and just barley got the words out.

"I know what you're thinking, how could they be afraid of something so beautiful and, well, interesting. I don't know, but I think I could be the exception to the rule of Shinigami falling for humans," Ryuk said shyly.

* * *

**A/N: So input? Anything? I'd like to know for future reference. Thanks :) More to come. Just temporary mind loss. **

**Leanne Taylor**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated...I just was mad at my inspiration for the story..I'm over it now..so enjoy!**

**My head was spinning. Not only was Ryuk admitting to loving a human, he was also breaking a Shinigami rule.** I started to wonder if he could break this rule could he break the rule on the Shinigami eyes? And also who is the human he is falling for? There were mny questions I wanted to ask so badly..I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wondered if the human could be me. I wanted to know so bad. I needed to now for my sanity.

"Uhhh...Light?...What are you thinking now?"Ryuk asked a bit distracted.

"Nothing Ryuk...but...uhh..nevermind.."I responded just as distracted.

"Are you sure? You look like you just got hit in the face with a bag of bricks."Ryuk said while laughing.

"I'm fine Ryuk, really!" I said rather frustrated.

"Oh..okay." Ryuk responded.

Now where was I..oh right. Who is it that he may be falling for? Who would he risk his life for? Could it be me? I don't think so. I don't suspect him to be gay. Though of course..I didn't think I was until I met him. I don't think about human men though, maybe it's just Shinigami. How would I ever know. I gues I would just have to wait and focus on my perfect world. Now I will kill a major criminal, Kiyoshi Morioka, he was a murderer he killed ten people on a city bus last week.

"Light...?"Asked Ryuk shyly.

"What is it now Ryuk?"I replied even more annoyed than before.

"I have a confession.."Ryuk said.

"...what?"I said thinking he was going to tell me who the human he was risking everything for was.

"The human I may be falling for is...not a female.."Ryuk said still sounding shy.

"Oh..really? Who is this mystery man?"I asked eagerly.

"Oh..nobody.."Ryuk said.

"Do I know him? Is he one of my friends?"I asked really wanting to know.

"Yeah you know him, but it's not one of your friends.."Ryuk replied.

"Well just tell me who it is?!"I yelled not meaning to.

"Oh fine...later.."Ryuk replied.

"I want to know now."I said really annoyed now.

"Well I'm not telling you now."Replied Ryuk.

"Fine, but don't talk to me until you are ready to tell me."I said.

Now back to my silent thoughts. I think I will go for a walk.

I walked down the stairs and out the door, down the street and to the park. All the while knowing the Ryuk was following me trying to be quiet. I was annoyed with him, but how could I be mad at him. It's not like I was ready to tell him how I felt about him. Or was I? Maybe if we both said it, it would be easier to say. Doubtful, but you never know. The outcome could be most enjoyable.

"Ryuk, I would like to speak to you. Let's go home."I said.

I walked back home at a faster pace than usual. My mind was going faster than my legs though. How would I tell him? Is it really me? What if it isn't really me? Would he be freaked out? Would he never speak to me again? What if it was me? Would we be happy together? Would we even get together? So many questions that can only be answered once I reach the safety of my room. We enter my room, I lock the door and turn to him, he looks just amazing in this light.

"So what did you want to talk about Light?"Ryuk asked.

I hesitated for a moment. Then said"We need to talk about that human you are falling for. It is very important for me to know who he is."

Ryuk stared blankly at me.

I continued" I need to know because depending on your answer I have something important to tell you as well."

Ryuk replied" It's you Light, I am in love with you."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N:I hope this chapter is liked..I think I like this chapter better than the first..but I don't know yet. So review if you feel the need =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Due to the fact that my boyfriend actually read the story so far, I have decided to update more often.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I was right! This was the expected answer!** But why did it surprise me so much? Why were my knees locked in place? And why was my head spinning? All I wanted was for him to be in love with me as I am in love with him. But now that my fantasy was reality I wasn't sure how to handle it. I had spent so many long nights dreaming of different scenes with Ryuk and I being in love. My favourite was the one of us having a picnic late at night in the park, Ryuk eating his apples with the moonlight dancing on his skin. I would never eat in these dreams, I was too awestruck by the beauty that Ryuk possessed. We sat in silence while Ryuk ate. Then when he was finished we talked. We talked about everything and anything, about movies and criminals and our love. Nearing the end on the dream was my favourite, he told me how much he loved me and all of his favourite things about me, it was really sweet. I thought that was only a dream, but now I will make it come true. Tonight Ryuk and I will have our midnight picnic of my dreams.

"Uhhh..Light? Why aren't you saying anything? Did I screw up? I knew I shouldn't have told you that?"Ryuk said really flustered.

"No, it's not that. I'm just thinking is all. I don't really know how to say this Ryuk but..."I responded a bit nervously.

"What is it Light? Oh, you said you had something to tell me! Go on say it. Sorry I forgot like that"Ryuk replied.

"....Ryuk this isn't easy for me to say but..."I said trying to find the right words to tell him.

"It's okay Light, you can tell me."Ryuk said.

"Ryuk, I am in love with you as well."I said as calmly as possible.

"Well that's great Light! I was so scared you were going to give up the Death that we would never see each other again."Ryuk replied.

"Ryuk, I could never do that, I love you too much. Plus my perfect world will never happen without you and the Death Note."I replied.

I started to wonder if I should be asking him out on a date or something. This would be a difficult relationship we couldn't do any regular date activities. I would like to have a midnight picnic just like in my dream, but I don't know how to ask him. Should I start with talking about us, or what happens now. I have never been so nervous about asking someone out on a date before.

"So, uh, Ryuk...I was wondering if maybe...you would...like to...go..out on a...date with me?"I asked him hoping with all my heart he would say yes.

"I would love to Light, but how would that work? Nobody but you can see me. Don't get me wrong, I really want to, I just don't see how it could work."Ryuk Replied sadly.

"Ryuk, all that matters on our date is the love that we share. Besides I thought it all out. I would like to surprise you later on tonight."I said smiling slightly.

"Really? You have a plan? That's great! I can't wait! So what is the plan?"Ryuk asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise."I replied still smiling.

I walked to my bedroom door, unlocked it and walked downstairs. When I reached the kitchen my mother was waiting for me.

"Why do you spend so much time in your room now?"she asked.

"I'm studying a lot lately. School is very important to me I want to make sure I don't mess it up."I replied.

"Oh..okay. Just come out once in a while so I know you are still alive."she said.

"Okay, I will."I said.

I grabbed an apple and went back up the stairs to my room. I threw the apple to Ryuk who ate it right away. I checked the clock, it was 10:45 P.M I didn't know how late to wait to take Ryuk to the park so I decided to write more names in the Death Note. After about fifteen names I heard a scream. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to find the commotion. Mom and Sayu were watching a horror film. Annoyed I went back to my room and continued writing names. When I looked at the clock again it was 2:00A.M, I decided now was a good time to leave. I went downstairs grabbed a few apples put them in a bag and went back upstairs.

"Hey, Ryuk. It's time for my surprise. Follow me." I told him.

The walk to the park seemed to take forever. When we got to the park I sat on my favourite bench, the only bench under a tree, and Ryuk did the same. I gave him his apples. He ate three apples in 2 minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. He finally finished eating and we began our conversation.

"Light, what's this all about?"Ryuk asked.

"It just seemed like our only possible date, late at night where nobody thought I was talking to myself."I replied.

"Oh, okay"Ryuk said.

When that was finished we sat, just staring at each other. Ryuk leaned forward it looked like he was going to kiss me, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't even know if Shinigami could kiss. He got closer and closer.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N:So I know, bad way to finish the chapter. But I don't really know where I'm going with all of this. I guess you and me both will find out sooner or later ******


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I think I may have had an idea! (This is big news for me)But bare with me, I'm trying.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The closer Ryuk got the more nervous it made me. **I wanted it so badly, yet I was so scared of it. He stopped getting closer, I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something, but my mouth decided otherwise.

"Ryuk, what are you doing? Do you have reason for being this close?"I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Uhhh...not really...let's just go home I guess..."Ryuk replied sadly.

"If there's something you wanted to say, it's okay. You can tell me anything, you can trust me"I said seeing the clear disappointment in his face.

"No, it's fine..I was just being dumb."Ryuk replied.

"Okay, if you're sure..."I said sadly.

"Let's go."Ryuk said just as sad as me.

The walk home was slow and silent. My mind was racing with questions that would never be answered. Why did he stop so close? Was he second guessing his love for me? Did he ever really love me? Maybe he made a mistake. I felt a strange feeling of disappointment settle in my stomach. If it wasn't for my stupid mouth everything would be okay. Why couldn't I control my words? I wanted to start a conversation, I just didn't know how. When I walked through the front door my mother was waiting for me, again.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?"she asked, really angry.

"I needed a break from studying, I went for a walk to clear my head."I replied calmly.

"Oh, okay..just xcome back earlier next time and leave a note."she said.

"Fine."I said just wanting to go to bed.

She walked up the stairs and went back to her room, leaving Ryuk and I alone. I went and got ready for bed. I trudged to my room noticing how tired I was I got in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up Ryuk was staring at me. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Good morning" he said.

"Uhh..good morning..?"I replied confused.

I went over the events of last night, I remembered sitting and writing names in the Death Note then going to bed and having the same dream I always do, only this time it was different, he almost kissed me. Then I remember going to bed again, which could only mean one thing, it wasn't a dream! Come to think of it, I don't actually remember going to bed the first time.

"Good morning!" I said brighter.

"How did you sleep?"Ryuk asked.

"Pretty good. I'm sorry about last night Ryuk. I had fun even though I ruined it."I said.

"You didn't ruin it. Without you it never would have happened. There for you made it the best it could be." Ryuk smiled.

"Oh, well in that case, let's do it again sometime" I said smiling.

Ryuk leaned toward me again. This time he got closer and closer until our lips touched. It was the most amazing kiss ever. I felt weightless, happy and in love. I had butterflies, I was so overwhelmed that tears came to my eyes. I blinked them back and the kiss was over.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I know this was all very expected in this chapter. Very predictable. I am very sorry. But I hope you will read and review and like my story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so excited about this chapter. Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Wow."I said. That's about all I could come up with.

"What? Was that wrong? Oh, I'm sorry."Ryuk said.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just speechless."I replied.

I felt so much I thought I might explode. I was happy, scared, in love and so much more. I didn't know right from left or up from down. I didn't know one person could feel so much. I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted it so bad I didn't know what to do. I decided I wanted it, I should go after it. I started to lean in close to him we got closer and closer until I fell off the bed and on to the floor.

"Are you okay Light?"Ryuk asked quite concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."I grumbled.

"So where do we go from here then?"Ryuk asked.

"What do you mean?"I asked puzzled.

"Are we dating or is this not going to work?"Ryuk asked.

"I don't know Ryuk."I replied honestly.

As much as I wanted to be with Ryuk, I knew I shouldn't because I would forget my dream of a perfect world and leave myself behind. Even if I had never felt this way about any human ever it was best for me to not be with Ryuk. I was trying so hard to convince myself, it just wasn't working. Thanks to my failed attempts at convincing myself I found myself craving another kiss.

"Ryuk, could you...kiss me again?"I asked shyly.

"Uhh, sure." Ryuk responded.

Ryuk leaned in toward me, while I was still sitting stupidly on the floor, the closer he got the more nervous I got. When our lips touched it was even better than the first kiss. When he pulled away again my vision was blurry and my head was pounding, I felt sick to my stomach. Wow. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I wasn't sure how I got sick, I was fine last night and when I woke up. It wasn't until after that second kiss that I felt sick.

"Uhh, Light?"Ryuk came into the bathroom.

"What is it Ryuk?"I asked and vomited again.

"I knew there were reasons why Shinigami couldn't date humans, I just never knew what the reasons were. I'm so sorry Light, this is all my fault."Ryuk said a bit too fast for my pounding head to grasp.

"Huh?"I asked.

"I think your vomiting is because of me kissing you."Ryuk replied sadly.

"No, it can't be. I must just have the flu."I said.

"I'm going to go back to the Shinigami world and ask around, you try and rest and get better."Ryuk said.

"Okay, I guess. Hurry back." I said weakly.

When Ryuk left I got up off the bathroom floor and walked to my room. I crashed onto the bed and slept for a bit. When I woke up Ryuk was looking at me with a grim expression.

"It is my fault you are sick. You are dying Light and it's all my fault."Ryuk said sadly.

"D-d-d-dying? What? Why?"I stammered.

"Yes, dying. Dying because I love you and you love me. Dying because our lips touched and we both liked it. Dying because I wanted to have a little fun. Dying because I dropped my stupid Death Note. I'm so sorry Light, so sorry."Ryuk ranted.

"How much longer do I have to live Ryuk? How much more time do I have?"I asked desperately.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that. It would kill me, but living while you are dead would be worse. Light, you have 4 hours to live."Ryuk replied grimly.

Ryuk then burst into flames and landed as ashes on my bedroom floor. I cried out. I sobbed I couldn't help myself. My only love was gone, I was going to die in four hours I didn't know what to do. My only answer was to take my life to be with Ryuk. I couldn't do that, I was too weak. I just wanted to sleep some more. I slept away half of the rest of my life, picked up the phone and said good-bye to my family. I laid in bed for the last two hours of my life. I could feel my life draining until finally everything was dark.

**The end.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: So as you probably guessed this story is complete. I like the way it all turned out. Let me know what you think? I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you =]**


End file.
